Internal combustion engines are used to provide a power source for vehicles, generator sets, heavy mechanical equipment, large tractors, on-road vehicles, off-road vehicles, and the like. Some internal combustion engines include heat dissipation systems to promote engine operating efficiency and component life.
Engine cooling systems which flow a coolant through components of the engine, such as, a block of the engine, are well known. The coolant captures heat from the engine and may transfer the heat to ambient air via a radiator in thermal communication with the ambient air. The radiator may include a series of channels through which the coolant is pumped, and airflow induced by a fan cools the channels, and hence the coolant flowing through the channels. The coolant may be pumped through various engine components, such as the engine block, the cylinder head, an engine oil cooler, or the like, to capture heat from the components. The coolant channels are typically present in the various engine components, such as the engine block and cylinder head, to allow the coolant to flow through the various engine components.
When the engine block is manufactured, the coolant channels may be molded in the engine block. For example, sand or green sand may be utilized for producing, in part, the molds. The sand is typically positioned inside or as part of a mold that is used to cast the engine components. These components are subsequently manufactured by pouring molten iron or aluminum into the mold. Once the casting is cooled, the sand is typically removed. For example, sand may be removed through the holes in the engine block, leaving channels that the coolant flows through. The holes may be manufactured for other reasons as well. These holes are then plugged or sealed using freeze plugs, also known as cup plugs. Freeze plugs commonly have a shallow cup with walls that are slightly tapered so that the cup may be press fitted into the hole and held therein by friction.
The coolant used in engines may benefit from periodic flushing and refilling with a new supply or fresh coolant to promote heat transfer characteristics of the coolant. However, in many engine components, such as the cylinder head, air can become trapped during the coolant refilling procedure. The trapped air may be problematic because it causes hot spots and can lead to cracks in the component, which may affect component life. Therefore, venting air from the cooling system may be advantageous during a coolant refilling procedure.
Different strategies have been employed to address the issue of venting air trapped in a coolant system during the coolant refill procedure, including different types of caps and seals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,015 (“Burke”) describes a radiator cap for closing the filler neck of a radiator fluid reservoir. The radiator cap includes a manually manipulable crown having a central aperture which covers the filler neck and a spring disc also having a central aperture. The cap has a member that extends through the central apertures of the crown and spring disc and an auxillary vacuum seal disposed between the spring and the member to enhance the sealing properties of the radiator cap.
While conventional radiator caps may be useful to some extent, these conventional approaches do not specifically address the difficulties associated with venting air from coolant channels during coolant refill. Thus, there presently exists a need in the art for a more reliable system and a faster process for venting trapped air from a coolant system during a coolant refill procedure. Accordingly, the disclosed venting assembly and process is directed at overcoming one or more of these disadvantages in currently available plugs and seals for engine coolant systems.